I'd go to the Nether an back (SparkAnt)
by LeSugaryOne
Summary: Sparklez lives in the Nether, with his father, Herobrine. His life is constant torture, whether it is mental or physical abuse. It changes one day, when he meets Ant, an overworlder who is exploring the Nether. Uke Sparklez, deal with it c; Rated t for swearing and some idealogically sensitive material.
1. Prologue

A boy, with messy dark brown hair, about age nine, sat on the nether brick fence, his legs swinging back and forth slowly, as he looked out over the lake of lava, breathing in the smell of smoke and decay. The light of the pulsating firely fluid caught his face, illuminating it, and his icy blue eyes. He looked out over the deathly liquid, to a rectangle, made of a substance, his father told him was called obsidian. He squinted to see the purple swirls, snaking their way around each other, glowing brighter now, as something started to emerge.

He grinned, leaping up from his seat on the fence, and running to the entrance to the stronghold, where he had been told is as far as he could go. The nether was a dangerous place, he was never allowed to leave the stronghold.

He leaped up, to peek through the door, just as a man in a black cloak reached the doorway. He opened the door with a simple gesture, walking through, and, this time with his hands, slamming them shut once again. He turned to look at his son, looking up at him happilly, glad his father was home from his job.

The boy was innocent though, he had no idea what type of job his father had and knowing would break his heart. He always saw his father as a role model, someone to look up to.

The father shut off from the words that poured out fo his son's mouth, as he happilly spoke of the day. Of how he had waited for ages after his private lessons had ended, on the fence for the return of his dad.

Then came the question the child always asked upon the father's return, "When can I go to the overworld?" He asked it so sweetly, so innocently, expecting the usual reply of 'When you are older.' Today though, the father had cracked, the countless time this stupid kid had asked him that, he turned, his white eyes glowing with hatred, "NEVER" He roared back, slapping the child across the face. "You can never go there, ever!"

He was crying now. Big fat salty tears gushing down his face. A normal parent would have stopped, but this man had not self control, no empathy, no emotions, and so continued yelling and hitting the poor boy, until he ran to his own room, clawing his way up the stairs.

He got to the huge room. It was expensive, but there was no love. Nothing personal. The boy didn't know about special things, things that meant something important. So he collapsed on the cold plain bedsheets, staining them with his tears, as he shuddered and wished for a different father.

A different life.


	2. Chapter 1

_~Nine years later~_

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

I blinked open my eyes, quickly bolting upright, as I heard my alarm clock start it's incessant, earsplitting beeping. I slammed my hand down on top of it, thumbling for the button, to stop the irritating sound, in case I woke anyone up. Our village's walls were thin and there was a possibility the residents of the houses near my own could have also woken up. I shook my head, knowing I was probably being paranoid, and no one would have heard it. Despite that though, I still stealthily stepped out of my bed, shivering slightly as I left the security of my warm covers.

I reached for a pair of trousers, and a top, slipping them on, silently, smiling to myself as the soft fabric rubbed against my skin, providing warmth, against the cold autumn morning. I slipped my feet in to my red shoes, that were currently more of a brown colour, due to being caked with mud from another early morning expedition I had set myself.

I smiled, thinking about the ways I liked to sneak around late at night and early in the morning, when no one could stop me or interupt. This time it was more of a case of people stopping me, since what I was about to do did not exactly sit well with my village's rules. I smirked, the fact I wasn't allowed to do it, only made it more exctiting.

Once I had finnished dressing, I picked up some of my diamond armour, securing it atop my clothes, to provide extra protection. Where I was heading, I was going to need it. I clutched my diamond sword, and opened the door, quietly as I possibly could, to assure no one would awake.

I didn't hesitate after knowing no one was around, and sprinted in the direction of the portal on the outsjirts of our village. To go somewhere, no one in our village had gone, for over twenty years.

**{**ＳＰＡＲＫＬＥＺ**}**

I sat in the corner of my room, I didn't want to go outside, on the balcony today. I always used to, I'd happilly wait for my murderous father to come home, but since last year, I hadn't. I had found out what he really did after passing through that portal, and since then I have been a recluse in my room. Not that there is anywhere to go here anyway, no where were I won't get killed by a blaze, or ghast. I swear everything here wanted to kill me, well the magma cubes were fine.

I remember one day I had found a magma cube that had gotten in to the stronghold somehow, so I took it to my room and named it Yrrej, but when father had gotten home, he just struck it by his lightning and told me I shouldn't care for stupid things like that. That anything but yourself is obsolete and you should trample anything in your path if you want power. Then he had pulled the hood of his coat down, white eyes blazing, to reveal the crystal-like crown that sat atop his head. It was made from diamond, a rare resource from the overworld that many mortals spent hours upon hours searching in hope of finding just one.

It disgusted me the way he had taken so many from people who had worked so hard to get them, because he had taken them. He told me that night by the candle light of all the sick things he did, the way he trampled villages and shot lightning in to the hearts of the innocent. I had kicked him and yelled and punched but he pinned me to the wall telekineticly, and made me listen to everything he had done.

So now, I never talked to him, I just sat here in the corner of my room, staring at the patterns in the brick, wondering when I would be free of him.

_He had yelled at me, telling me there was something wrong with me. That I shouldn't be able to feel emotions._

I moved my finger along the bricks in the wall, tracing the pattern.

_He had shown me the thrown room, telling me my life would be there, sat, sending fear throughout the land, as the Nether Prince. Not the king, because Herobrine was imortal. No mere mortal had the skill to kill him._

My slender fingers pushed against a particular brick, I didn't know why, but it felt important to me.

_He had placed a crown of glowstone and nether quartz upon my head, a malificent smile playing on his lips._

It came loose, opening up to the outside of the stronghold.

_I had thrown it to the ground, shattering its delicate frame, turning and running from him, Herobrine, the man I no longer called 'father.'_

I picked at the others, making myself a way out of this place, a look of concentration etched in to my face. I grinned, as I made a small gap, big enough for me to fit through, the feeling of freedom washing over me.

I gasped, upon hearing the huge doors downstairs creak open, and _his _heavy footsteps echoing throughout the house. I quickly pushed my drawer in front of the gap, he wouldn't see from outside, because it was around the back of the stronghold, but I didn't want him seeing incase of the rare ocassion of him entering my bed room.

Tommorow I would sneak out, no one would notice my absence as long as I got back in time.

I stood up, and walked to my bedroom door, it would be time for dinner. I would have to sit there, and pretend I was like him, but it was only a matter of time. Now I had an escape route, I could use it to escape, one day.


	3. Chapter 2

**{**ＳＰＡＲＫＬＥＺ**}**

I ran back up the stairs, stumbling and bruising my knees as I did. I didn't stop until I got to the top of the staircase, there I stopped, my breathing rapid, gasping for oxygen. There wasn't much oxygen in the Nether, but there was just enough for a normal human to breathe. I collapsed, tears pouring from my eyes, I wasn't even a normal human, I looked down at my hands, they seemed normal, but they weren't, if I wanted to I could strike a beam of lightning from them, effortlessly.

He had brung it up again at dinner.

He did it to break me. He did it on purpose to make me feel this way, because he didn't want me to feel.

_"Son, don't you love the feeling of power?" He had asked, dragging his words out for what seemed like ages, while I clenched my fists shut trying not to react._

_"Being imortal." He said, an evil smile playing on his lips. "It's all about power son, as long as you have power you can do as you please."_

_I could feel my palms becoming sweaty, as I tried to hold back my hatred for him._

_"To trample others, because they are not important, because all that matters is yourself."_

_I turned to see him, my eyes stinging from trying not to cry._

_Then he chuckled, "Sparklez, do stop crying, it isn't _natural _for our type of people."_

_I glared at him now, looking right in to his souless eyes, that had no possible way of displaying emotion. _

_He scowled, staring back at me, "What is your problem? You aren't human, you shouldn't be able to feel!" He yelled at me, as I lept out of my seat and ran._

I crawled to my bedroom door, opening it, and collapsing on my bed crying, everytime he had ever said anything bad to me, replaying in my mind. I was replaying the scenes in my mind, thinking of better comebacks I could have made, fading in to the past, as if I could stitch up all the holes in it, and fix it, so I didn't turn out like this. I knew I couldn't change the past though, but I could change the future.

I lifted my head from the bedsheets, and looked to the corner of my rooom, where I had discovered a way out. I was sneaking out tonight, I would be back by the morning, I just needed a way to plan my actual escape. I was going to actually escape at some point afterall. Just not yet. I waited, for the voices to die down, before pushing the drawer out of the way, and squeezing through the tiny door to freedom.

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

Istopped once I was outside of the village, smiling as I sat down on a tree stump, catching my breath slowly. It felt good to breathe in the cool autumn air, that carried the smell of nature upon it. I picked up a friey red leaf, grinning as lava came to mind, only making me anticipate the trip more. I crumbled the leaf in my hand and let the wind carry it's remains with it, as I stood up, taking all the time I needed. It was my day off today, so as long as no one saw me go in the direction of the portal, no one would assume a thing, they'd think I was hunting for diamond or something, as my old armour was starting to wear thin.

I started skirtng the edges of our small civilisation, veering sharply to the right when I came to a small path, lined with glowstone blocks, that lit up the darkness beneath the thick canopy. I walked for what seemed like hours, down the glowstone lit path, until I came to the door, that led in to an obsidian room. I pushed it open slowly, clutching my flint and steel to light the portal, but was met witha surprise.

I shrugged as I stepped towards, the already lit portal, that I had thought, hadn't been used in years, smiling as purple swirls clouded my vision, retracting to reveal a stronghold, right ahead of me. I was going to go towards it, but thought against it. If someone had used this portal recently after all, then there would be no point going there, as someone had most likely already robbed it of its richess.

I headed around the back of it, seeing a naturally formed path, to try and find a different stronghold to visit.

I smiled, seeing some nether quartz, I took my picaxxe out. It didn't have much use, but it made a nice decoration and I did like to make my house look nice. I could use it to make a daylight censor or some fancy redstone creation, but that wasn't really my thing. I was bad at crafting redstone creations, so I stuck more to just building regular things, such as houses. I smiled, as the quartz fell from the netherack, so I could toss them in to my bag.

I truned to see someone else, another boy, about my age, maybe slightly younger, sneaking around, in a way he obviously didn't want to be noticed. I walked up to him, frowning slightly, not really sure where he had come from.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, as I walked up to him, his eyes widening and him backing in to the wall. "Why are you so nervous?" I asked confused, "It's not like I randomly attack strangers."

He shook his head, placing a finger to his lips, and then softly whispering, "We need to be quiet."

I nodded, about to agree in a loud voice, but then rememmbered, lowering my voice, " Why?" I asked, looking the boy up and down, wondering why he was being so sneaky.

"Just because, I don't want to get caught!" He whisper-snapped, making me want to snap back, but then I quickly saw worry and fear etched upon his face, and shut myself up, pity washing over me.

"Did you come though another portal?" I asked him, trying to be friendly towards him, not wanting to startle him, as he seemed to be in a fragile state. I gestured towards the portal I had came through.

"No," He shook his head, looking at the portal wistfully, like there was something he wanted badly, but couldn't quite reach it.

"Then how did you get here?" I wondered aloud, confused, knowing he definately didn't come through the same one as me.

"The thing is, I didn't _get here_," He said, sadly, "This is where I was in the first place."

I stepped back, shocked, not really sure what he meant, looking at him as if to see he wasn't just winding me up, but his face was deadly serious.


	4. Chapter 3

**{**ＳＰＡＲＫＬＥＺ**}**

I looked away from him, he was asking questions, that I didn't know who to answer, and it was intimidating me. If he knew I was Herobrine's son, he would most likely, kill me on the spot, as he had told me about the way he terroized the overworld, and the fact that everyone knew who he was. I backed against the wall slightly, I was armourless, infact I had only ever worn armour, when father, no, I didn't call him that anymore, Herobrine, had forced me to wear it. The armour he made me wear, had been crafted from iron and was extremely heavy, and once I had taken it of, I had sore red marks in several areas.

He looked at me frowning, but it wasn't an angry frown, it was one of a confused man, who didn't know how to treat a situation. He shook his head, "Look don't worry, I just expected it would only be me when I came here," He said it so brightly, so cheerfully, making me imagine what a happy life in the overworld he had. I nodded, grateful that he was coming up with excuses for me himself so I didn't need to worry. It would be difficult for me to think of a good excuse, considering I did not actually know what life away from here was like.

He smiled, well want to be mining buddies or something?" He asked, in an excited voice, surprising me. I had only just met the overworld dweller, I soon realised what Herobrine had meant, when one day he had talked of how easy to trust they were. He also said it was their weakest downfall, sending shivers up my spine. This boy in front of me, seemed so friendly, I didn't understand why _he _would want to attack someone like this, but then I didn't unserstand a lot of things.

I nodded, but then recognized the tool, he had clutched in his hand, and my heart fell, "I don't have a... a, uh" I thought, trying to remember the name of it, as he looked at me, one eyebrow raised in disbelief, he was about to chip in and say it, but I got there first, "Pickaxe!" i said a little too enthusiastically.

He shook his head, slightly surprised, but luckily replied, "Oh, I have a spare iron pickaxe if you want." I nodded quickly, not really sure what I was doing, but having interaction with an actual person would be a good thing, so I kept playing along, later I knew I would regret this, but it was happening so fast, I didn't know what I was doing.

Then he shook his head, "Sorry, so much, you don't even know my name!" He said, laughing slightly, "It's Ant, you?"

"Sparklez!" I quickly blurted out, smiling an awkward smile, that someone usually does when they say the wrong thing.

He nodded, "that's a cool name, Ant is so.. bland..."

I smiled back, despite me being so awkward to talk to, Ant didn't seem to care, "Well, it is actually a whole lot longer but you can just call me Sparklez!"

"Okay, well if you want we can start mining now.." he said, smiling back at me.

I nodded, taking the spare iorn pickaxe he had, and swinging it clumsily. He frowned at me, and giggled slightly, walking over to help. He steadied my hands, putting his above mine. They felt very cold, and were extremely pale against mine, I was guessing because I had become tanned by the hot nether, consisting of many bubbling lava streams and pools. I looked up to see him look away straight away, his pale face turning more of a red colour, probably from the heat of the Nether, probably.

We talked for ages, after he had shown me how to use a pickaxe properly, and we got along so well. I was starting to get tired though, it was the night here in the Nether, so it was lucky when I feel over from being so tired, that Ant was there to grab my hand, so I didn't fall down a hole. He frowned at me and simply said, "You need some sleep." I nodded in reply, knowing he was right.

I stood there, not really sure what to do, but he seemed to know, "So, maybe meet at the same time tomorrow?" He asked, smiling again, "I am actually glad I met someone to mine with, I mean, thinking about it, it would have been pretty boring alone. Maybe next time you can tell me more about yourself?" he asked, me nodding along again, despite the fact I really didn't want to tell him.

"Well, I'm off to the portal, I will see you when I see you!" He said, still so cheerful and sure he could trust his new friend.

I was scared now, what did I do? I would need to tell him eventually. Not for now though. I wasn't going to tell him yet. Maybe I should just not meet him, or maybe meet him one last time, then tell him. I just wanted a friend, an actual nice friend. Some person from the overworld, who I could talk to. He could be a source of knowledge... or something.

I started walking away, my legs aching as I thought about what to do, by the time I got home, I crashed down on to the bed, falling in to a dream of the overworld, and being a normal person.

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

Sparklez seemed so strange, jumpy, socially awkward like he hadn't talked to humans much. I smiled, it was cute really, not in that way obviously, well I don't think so anyway. It was nice to have a friend to mine with, I would have brought someone else with me from my village but, they would surely rat me out once I said it was mining _in the nether. _So, I had gone by myself. I was still confused as to why the portal had already been lit, it was meant to have been disabled ages ago. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

**{**ＳＰＡＲＫＬＥＺ**}**

I slept through most of the day, having been up all night, and was only awoken by one of the servants at around seven 'o' clock, nether time, which was acceptable since I had been awake, and mining, the entire night. No one knew that obviously, but I guess Fathe- Herobrine, had figured I was just staying in my room because I was angry at him. I clenched my fists together, at the thought of him.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to the servant outside who had just awoken me. Hopefully he had not realised I had been asleep, I didn't expect so, zombie pigmen were extremely stupid, and easy to control, that's why _he _chose them to be his servants. I walked down the stairs, taking my seat at the end of the table, facing _him _and his white, souless glare. Anger bubbled up inside me, and I felt my eyes flash the same blinding white for a split second, before returning to their normal icy blue.

He didn't make much effort to talk to me, but that evil smile still played on his lips, it made me sick, made me jump up from the table and run. I don't know exactly why. Well I do, because I was angry at him, but I didn't know what about this time, there had been no trigger. There was always a trigger.

"Come back here boy!" He roared, as I turned to face him.

I glared, and just yelled back, "You know what, fuck off!" A look of fury was painted on his face, as he ran up to me at an abnormal speed, and punched me in the stomach. Then the face, and my arm. It hurt like hell, but I didn't fight back, I don't know why, he deserved it. I didn't though, as he punched and kicked me until I was on the floor. He was so much stronger than any normal person, as he locked his hands around my neck, and stared me in the eyes. I stared back, my eyes glowing white like his with hatred.

Then, he just dropped me to the floor, and walked away. He had pushed me over the edge, to the point where I had mirrored him with the glowing eyes. I turned and clawed my way up the stairs, collapsing on my bed and crying. I was going to see Ant, I wanted to go to the overworld, he was my only connection to it, maybe... maybe he could help me, I'd just need to be careful with what I say.

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

As I walked to the mining outpost I had been to last time, I saw Sparklez was already sat there, waiting for me. I smiled, running over to him, and waving. "Hey!" I yelled, handing him the pickaxe, "How are you?" He looked up at me, his normally smooth skin, blotchy and red from what I guessed was crying, and a new looking bruise forming on his face. His lip was cut and bleeding, and his eyes that seemed to have twinkled yesterday, were now dull and bloodshot. I stepped back, not really sure what to say, I didn't know him that well, but despite that, I suddenly felt rage wash over me. "Who did this?" I asked, gripping my pickaxe tightly, having the urge to smash someone's head in with it.

He looked back at me and muttered, "No body..."

I shook my head, "No, somebody did this, who?"

"It was just.. just a robber, I had some quartz and he just uh... took it." He said, pausing as if he was making it up. I was not entirely satisfied, but I guessed that was the best answer I would get.

"Okay..." I said, "Look, you can't mine like this."

He shook his head, "I can! Just wa-" I put my finger on his lips, and shook my head.

"You can't, and you need proper medical attention, let me help."

He nodded reluctantly, as I eased his jacket off, and lay him down, using the jacket as a pillow. "Don't you dare move!" I said, smiling at him, as I reached for a cloth in my backpack. "Damn it!" I cursed, "I don't have anything to clear the wound." I sighed, ripping part of my shirt off. I didn't know why I was so concerned about this guy, I had just met him yesterday. I guess there are just some emotions you can't explain.

I dabbed his bleeding lip gently with the fabric, wiping away the blood, then a cut above his eyebrow. When he winced in pain, I stroked his forehead, lulling him in to a limbo between being awake and sleeping. He tossed and turned, as I cleaned his face, sympathy washing over me. I felt my eyes start to sting, and had to look away, seeing my new friend like this. Despite the fact I had only known him for a short time, I felt we had gotten along so well.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me, his icy blue eyes boring in to mine, my dull coal black ones. He smiled, and whispered, "Thanks." It was quiet, but there wasn't anything louder, so it was the perfect volume. "No one has ever done any thing to help me like this, and, you don't even know me, and you're helping."

I glared in to the distance, "Well, it's because I actually have a heart, sounds like the people you know don't."

He nodded sadly, "I think you're right..."

I sighed, Sparklez seemed to have a tough life, despite the fact I know nothing about him, I can see it in his eyes, and the way he speaks. I saw blood seeping through his shirt, and looked him in the eyes, "Are you okay with me... " I nodded towards his shirt. He nodded back, understanding, it was just to tend to his wound, I wouldn't want him to think I was taking advantage of him, not that he seemed to think I was that type of person.

I fiddled with the buttons unbuttoning the shirt twice, just enough to reveal the part of his chest that was bleeding. The first thing I noticed was that Sparklez was extremely skinny, I reached in to my bag and ripped off some of my bread, handing it to him, as he took it in his hands and started to eat it slowly. Content, I dabbed at the cut on his chest, looking down at how blood soaked the fabric was now.

I continued cleaning his wounds for ages, until I was sure he was okay, then eased his head in to my lap, and looked down at him. He was so fragile looking, so small, I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to go.

I whispered, gently, "Sparklez, I- I need to go." He looked up and nodded.

"Okay, I can get back" He stood up but stumbled, almost face planting in to the floor. I rushed forwards to catch him, he looked up, smiling. I hadn't seem him happy yet today, and it made my heart flutter to see him smi- What was I thinking? I had just met Sparklez, and he was a friend. _Just _a friend.

"Look, I will help you back to your portal." I said, concerned for him.

"But Ant... I.." He whispered desperately.

"Look, just direct me there."

He nodded, and started whispering the instructions weakly. We stopped outside of a stronghold.

"Where next Sparklez?" I asked, pausing.

He looked up at me guiltily. "This is were I live, I told you, yesterday, I didn't get here, this is where I was all along. I wasn't lieing."

I looked at him, a tear slipped down his face, "Please don't think I'm a freak.." He pleaded, bringing his arm up to sheild his face, as if he exepected me to hit him.

"Sparklez, I'd never think that, if... if you live here, that doesn't make you a bad person." He flinched at the word person, and nodded, pointing towards a hole in the wall.

"I- I came through there, I am not allowed out myself." He stuttered, as I helped him over to the hole.

"Will anyone be around when we go through?" I asked, hesitating.

"Ant, you don't need to help me anymore than you already have." He replied.

"But, I want to." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, well it just goes to my bed room and no, everyone will be asleep." He whispered.

I nodded, lifting Sparklez through the hole, then following through. His room was extremely dark, and the smoky smell made me choke. He crawled to his bed, and wrapped himself up inside the duvet covers, that were plain black.

"Sparklez, do you still want to meet tommorow?" I asked, "We don't need to mine, we can just talk." I kept talking extremely fast, not wanting him to interupt, I wanted to convince him to come, "I think of you as a great.." I faltered, I had only just met him, and I wanted to be more than friends, I liked him in _that _way already, but I continued, "...friend."

He turned to face me, his hair a mess, "Ant, trust me, I will meet you, I don't want to be stuck here, it's so boring... and, I want to be honest with you." He looked up at me, his eyes shining from new tears, "My father did this to me..."

I felt a flame ignite inside me, "Ugh... I will... I will go and.."

"Ant stop. Please" Sparklez pleaded, looking up at me, the tears now running down his face. "Just don't worry, you don't even know me anyway." He looked down at his hands, "No one worries about me, and it will stay that way." He looked in to the distance, "I will... I'll see you tommorow."

I ducked down to the hole in his bedroom wall. "Promise me." I said, staring in to his eyes.

"I promise." He said back, and I knew he was telling the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

I leapt out of my bed, running to grab my back pack, I wanted to see Sparklez. Since yesterday I kept thinking about him. Worrying about him. I had only just met him, but this wasn't me being stupid, I had reason to worry. If you had seen those cuts and bruises, you would understand. I ran to the portal, not really caring if I was seen, and dived in to the vortex, toppling over as I landed on the other side.

I wanted to see him, I just... I just loved being around him, despite him being so shy, and jittery. Well he was when I actually had a chnace to talk to him, the next day he was bleeding and bruised and I just had to help clear up the cuts. What kind of person would that have made me if I ignored someone in pain? There was something else though... It had felt so intimate, him lying there, and me being so close. I kind of felt stupid now though, I was just helping him heal. I don't know why I had thought it was anything more.

It wasn't, he had shown no signs of that type of affection.

It was just me. Me being stupid, but if imagining there had been something between me and Sparklez is stupid, then I'd like to be the dumbest person in Minecraftia.

**{**ＳＰＡＲＫＬＥＺ**}**

I opened my eyes, suddenly greeted by pain from bruises all over my body. I could see the hole in my wall was concealed by furniture, so I just lay there. I had decided against going down for dinner with _him _because I didn't seem to eat anything, just say something to piss of Herobrine and then get hurt, emotionally, physically or both.

A servant came to get me, but I just said I wasn't coming down.

_He _didn't seem that bothered though.

I was about to leave myself when I heard a rattling outside of my wall. I crouched down to the small gap in my wall to see Ant already there. His eyes were full of concern, as he stood outside, looking up at me. I had to wave at him before he shook his head, and replied, "Oh, just uh- staring off in to space..." I smiled, and attempted to leap down from the hole myself, before Ant stopped me.

He seemed so concerned, maybe all overworld dwellers were like this with their new friends, but I wasn't sure. I had so much to learn about the overworld. Maybe it was just because he was my first actual friend, that the affection seemed so strong.

He shook his head, reaching out to help me down, "Sparklez, yesterday, I was the one who had to watch you lay there, suffering." I was taken aback by his words, they seemed to hold such passion, "I know, that they were bad injuries." I glanced away, he seemed so... Protective, over me? I had no idea why. "Did he hurt you again?" he asked hurriedly, colour rushing to my face as I just whispered "No."

He helped me down, his hands slipping around my waist as he lifted me, I had protested against it, but he still insisted he helped me down.

For one second our eyes, met, I noticed how dark his were, a coal black, to match his wavy hair. He led me away from the stronghold, smiling, I smiled too, as we walked further and further away from hell.

We sat down on a ledge, fairly isolated form the rest of the Nether. He smiled again, the lava's light catching his eyes, and making them sparkle. "Tell me, about you." He whispered, searching my eyes. "You... You seem like such a nice, friendly, good person, but I still don't know much." I looked away for a second, somehow he still wanted to talk to me. had told him yesterday I was from the Nether, but he had still continued helping me.

I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say, what do I tell him? I decided on small snippets of the truth, not the whole truth, not the horrific one that involves _him._

"Well, I- I've never left the Nether, ever, despite the fact I always wanted to. My father always kept me here, and forbade me form leaving." He nodded, his face scrunching up when I mentioned my father. Was he really that concerned about me? "Well... uh" I didn't want to talk about Mother, so nice and friendly, he had murdered her.

Ant looked at me as if he wanted me to continue but I just shook my head, "Just... that's- that's it."

"Sparklez you can tell me." He whispered it so softly, but I just looked back at him, tears running down my face.

I shook my head, looking away, in to a pulsating pool of lava, clenching my fists together again. His arms wrapped themselves around me, it was nice, comforting. I closed my eyes, and cryed as he just sat there, not ignoring me, but listening to every thing I cryed. It was nothing important or relevant, but he sat there anyway.

It felt nice to know someone was listening to you. It felt nice as he embraced me, his large frame wrapping around my small one. We sat like that for ages, tears leaking down my face, while he remained the same.

Was this what friends did?

**{**ＡＮＴ**}**

Sparklez nestled against me, as I sat there. I had forgotten what I was thinking earlier, abou Sparklez just wanting to be firneds, instead I was lost in my own world, imagining that he felt the same way.

Then there was a screech, an inhuman high pitched noise, causing me to leap away, dragging Sparklez with me. I looked up to see a ghast, it's tentacles waving in the air, as I reached for my sword. I was too slow though, I could already see Sparklez, racing up to it, bouncing a fireball back with his bare hands, and the ghast falling to the pool of lava to it's death.

I blinked, it had all happened so fast. I didn't quite know what had just happened. It was so surreal. I looked to see Sparklez turning to me, his eyes glowing white, before fading back to the normal, beautiful icy blue.

"Sparklez?" I gasped.


End file.
